Birthday Special 2013
by Austin Seville
Summary: A special birthday celebration leads to much, much more.


Canon: The Alvin Show (w/ 80's/90's appearance for the brothers' proper heights)

* * *

My name is Austin Keith, and today is my 21st- and hopefully my best ever- birthday. My family planned on taking me to lunch at BJ's, spending the afternoon at Six Flags, grabbing In-N-Out for dinner and then I'd head to a Chipmunks concert to top the day off. It was a day I had looked forward to all month, especially for the last part. This was due to my secret crush on the band's tall, dreamy bass player: Simon Seville.

Simon is an absolute nerd, with an IQ topping 200 and straight A's from Kindergarten through college. He's the tallest of the trio and he's pretty well toned for someone whose primary interest is chemistry. I absolutely adore his bright, blue eyes and he has the cutest smile I've ever seen. Sometimes, I wonder how he's still single...

Simon rooted himself in my mind during a decidedly underwhelming visit to BJ's. The alcoholic beverage I was forced to drink didn't help. Six Flags continued the trend, failing to live up to the hype due to the Texas Giant being closed after an accident. The quick visit to In-N-Out passed without issue, much to my relief, and soon Cowboys' Stadium loomed ahead.

By some Godsent miracle, I had a seat in the only the 11th row. My being a party of one was likely the only reason I got it. That aside, a pair of kids sat in front of me leaving a prime view of the stage and… _him_... it seemed as if the stars had aligned on this night, and yet… something felt undeniably wrong. Then he stepped on stage.

Much to my surprise, there seemed to be something empty about Simon's performance that night. His smile was nothing more than a facade, trying futilely to hide his true emotions. There was little effort in Simon's playing, and I was almost certain he was lip syncing. How could he be like this when Alvin was shredding and singing at the top of his lungs?

Instead of staring goo-goo-eyed like a fangirl, I watched with concern as he practically gave up towards the end of the concert. I saw his brothers come to his side as they all walked off stage, and noticed something I'm sure many fans missed: both Alvin and Theodore wore gold wedding bands. Could Simon's single status be the cause of this?

As ten o'clock gave way to eleven, I tried in vain to push Simon out of my thoughts. The road proved a nice distraction, as the route to the nearby Hilton was full of traffic. Since I was in Arlington- a full hour away from home- and traffic was hell, my dad had used the last of his rewards points to book me a room in the Arlington Hilton.

When I arrived, ready to collapse on a bed and fall asleep, I was met with a rude awakening. Somehow, my room was already checked in. I called my dad to confirm that he hadn't taken it, surprising the clerk assisting me. A manager was summoned, and he explained that, while he'd otherwise find a replacement room for me, the hotel was completely booked for the concert. I let out an inaudible sigh and silently considered my options.

"Hey, I called for hotel management half an hour ago, what gives?" My heart almost stopped as a certain someone walked up to the counter beside me. The way he spoke was unusual, but there was no mistaking a talking chipmunk.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Seville?" the manager asked politely.

"My brothers are trying to force me into an extra room they 'reserved' but I'm pretty sure Alvin stole it from someone else. You guys need to sort this out!" Simon explained angrily. I wanted to shrink out of sight, but was too shocked by Simon's unrestrained anger. This just… didn't seem like him...

"What's the room number, Mr. Seville?" the manager asked.

"My brothers are in 1133, and I'm supposedly in 1134 next door," Simon answered.

"Sir, that's Mr. Keith's room," I heard the clerk whisper. The manager sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Mr. Keith, Mr. Seville, it seems we have a bit of a dilemma," he remarked.

"Clearly," Simon spat.

"This is not a minor offense, Mr. Seville. Unless you agree to share room 1134 with Mr. Keith _and_ he declines to press charges, I'll have to confront your brothers and have all three of you thrown out," the manager stated, "I'm sorry, but I have no choice." I gulped as Simon turned to face me.

"Look, I'm sorry-," he started, but I cut him off as I regained my composure.

"It's fine. I won't press charges as long as I get some sleep," I assured him. For a moment, I swore Simon smiled.

"Alright, then; I'll lead the way," he replied. Despite his strange behavior, I still had to contain my excitement. I was sharing a room with Simon Seville!

After a long elevator ride and a quick walk down the hall, Simon and I were alone in our room. I distracted myself for the first 15 or so minutes by showering and preparing for bed. Afterwards, I found myself deep in thought as Simon busied himself in the bathroom. He may have thought of me as a complete stranger, but I was genuinely concerned about him.

As my thoughts drifted, I heard the water turn off and shortly after Simon stepped out to use the sink. He wore only a pair of cotton pajama pants- he had apparently misplaced the shirt- and I had a prime view of his thin, furry torso. His usually square shoulders drooped, though, and his stature could only be described as a slouch.

After brushing his teeth, Simon obtained a shirt before lying down on the room's sole, king size bed. He rolled onto his side facing the wall, but neglected to turn out the light beside him. Clearly, he was thinking about something. Still concerned about his strange, seemingly depressed behavior, I took the opportunity to speak up.

"So, what's going on with you? You look kinda down," I questioned. Simon let out a sigh and turned to face me.

"You want to know why I'm down? Try being optimistic when you live with Alvin," he responded. I paused for a moment, not sure how to respond.

"...something tells me there's more to it than that," I finally got out.

"So, what?" Simon questioned, "It's not like you care." I ran a hand over my face, feeling like the manager must have earlier.

"Has it even occurred to you why I'm here?" I asked. Simon shook his head. "I went to your concert tonight," I explained.

" _You're_ a fan of the Chipmunks? What are you, 18?" Simon questioned, shocked.

"I'm 21, and yes," I stated. Simon paused for a moment, letting this information sink in.

"...that still doesn't mean you care. Alvin and Theodore are the popular ones," he said softly. I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke; _this_ was the cause of his sadness.

"I know they are, Si, and I'm sorry," I replied, "For what it's worth, you've always been _my_ favorite." Even with fur, I could see Simon's cheeks turn red.

"I have?" he questioned. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Yes, and it kills me to see you like this," I confirmed. Simon managed to hold a straight face.

"I'm flattered that you care so much about me," he replied, "Not even Dave's that concerned." I gasped in shock.

"You're kidding me, right?" I questioned, "He's your father!" Simon shook his head, frowning again.

"I wish... We never talk, and Dave's horrible with body language..." he answered sadly. Bolstering my courage, I pulled my crush into a hug.

"I'm sorry; you deserve better than that," I murmured. Surprisingly, Simon hugged back. No words were spoken; all emotions conveyed through our silent embrace. It was then that I noticed Simon's bloodshot eyes and the bags sitting beneath them. He wasn't just depressed, he was exhausted. Slowly, I lowered our bodies onto the bed, pulling the sheets over us.

"Thank you…" Simon murmured weakly, his eyes quickly closing.

"You're welcome, Si," I whispered softly. I slipped off his glasses, setting them on the nearest bedside table. Simon's breathing had become steady and rhythmic by this point, which meant he'd fallen asleep. I held him close as I closed my eyes, ready to join him in the land of dreams.

* * *

Sunlight illuminated the room the next morning; we'd forgotten to close the curtains. Simon was still asleep when I woke, and I wasn't about to disturb him. Moving slowly and with care, I slipped out of bed and closed the thicker set of curtains. Crossing the room, I began quietly preparing for the day ahead.

It was just past nine when I finished cleaning up, and Simon awoke only a few minutes later. We exchanged morning greetings before he busied himself in the bathroom. 20 minutes later we had our things packed and were headed down the hall. We came to a stop in front of the elevators, waiting to catch one coming down from the few floors above us.

As we stood in silence, I glanced over and was elated to find that Simon was smiling. His eyes were no longer bloodshot, and the bags beneath them were far less prominent. Not only that, but for the first time I realized that we stood eye-to-eye with each other. I was more shocked, however, when Simon's cheeks turned pink as he pulled me close.

"Thanks again for caring," he whispered.

"Don't mention it," I replied, "I'm glad you're smiling again." Simon blushed in embarrassment, but still gave me a one-armed squeeze.

"So am I," he replied. Soon, an elevator arrived, thankfully free of occupants. Simon and I remained close as we stepped inside; the button for floor 1 pressed swiftly as we passed through the doors. Seconds later the elevator was descending, thankfully not stopping on any other floors. Eventually, the doors opened to reveal a mostly empty lobby, which we quickly crossed en route to the front desk. A quick check out later, Simon took me aside.

"You want to get some breakfast before you go home? My treat," he asked. I jumped at the opportunity to spend more time together.

"I'd love to!" I answered, "Where do you want to eat?"

"I'll let you pick," Simon countered. I paused and thought for a moment.

"Well, there's a Krispy Kreme Doughnuts about 8 miles from here. They're my favorite, and I don't get them very often," I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Simon responded, smiling as we exited the hotel.

* * *

15 minutes later, Simon and I entered Krispy Kreme to several shocked faces. After dealing with all the autograph-seekers, Simon and I were given the usual customer treatment. We each received a free, fresh glazed donut while in line and then proceeded to order a dozen more pastries. We also bought two souvenir thermoses, both filled with cocoa because neither of us liked coffee. Hot breakfast in hand, we then sat down to eat.

The doughnuts were delicious as always, as was the steaming hot chocolate. Simon and I had a nice conversation while we ate, and I enjoyed spending time with my secret crush. Too soon our meal came to a close; the remaining donuts boxed up as we prepared to leave. Just before I could stand, however, Simon grabbed my attention.

"Before we go, there's something I want to ask you," he announced.

"I'm all ears, Si," I replied. Simon hesitated, which caught my attention. Why was he so nervous?

"No one has ever cared about me like you before, and… I want to spend more time together," he started, "Will you… be my boyfriend?" My jaw dropped as my eyes widened to the size of oranges.

"S-Simon, I…" I sputtered. I could see his smile begin falter, so I quickly continued. "I would be honored to be your boyfriend." Simon exhaled in relief.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that," he replied. I couldn't help but smile.

"Actually, I think I do…"

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." I was roused from my sleep by the taunting voice of my boyfriend. I glanced over at the alarm clock, noting the time.

"Oh shut up, it's only nine..." I retorted.

"Aww, come on; I made breakfast!" Simon insisted. I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, just give me a second..." I conceded. Forcing myself out of bed, I followed Simon into the kitchen of our small apartment. There lay two plates piled high with French Toast, set beside powdered sugar and maple syrup. I had to make a conscious effort not to drool.

"Like what you see?" Simon asked, grinning, "I thought it was appropriate for Christmas morning." I pulled my boyfriend into a gentle hug.

"Definitely; too bad we have to eat it alone," I responded. Simon frowned.

"Sorry; I can't stand most of Dave's extended family," he apologized. I shook my head.

"It's my fault, too, Si. If it weren't for my sister's anti-gay husband, we could be with my family," I admitted. Simon gave me a light squeeze.

"At least we have each other," he pointed out, "Come on, let's eat."

A delicious meal later, Simon and I sat down around our well-decorated Christmas tree. Pulling a blanket over ourselves, we began to open presents. We had a multitude of gifts from Dave, Simon's brothers, my parents, my sisters, and of course each other. Among the gifts were Xbox games, DVDs, and other small things. When it seemed all presents had been opened, Simon turned hesitantly to face me.

"I have one more gift for you, but you don't have to accept it," he remarked, pulling out a small vial, "If you want to, this serum can change you into a chipmunk." I gasped in shock; that was possible?

"Simon, I-I… I don't know what to say…" I sputtered. My boyfriend smiled warmly.

"Perhaps a yes or no?" he suggested. I paused for a moment before shaking my head.

"I'll do you one better," I responded, "Bottoms up!" I quickly ingested the serum, which had an expectedly awful flavor. Instantly, I began to shake; the vial slipping from my hands. Simon swiftly caught the glass vessel, and then held me up as I began to convulse. A few seconds later, my body went numb and remained that way for a short while. Finally, after almost two minutes, I felt normal again.

"Easy now, get up slowly," Simon murmured, helping me stand. I made my way over to a mirror with slight assistance, and was shocked at what stared back. My entire body was covered in fur, my face was a snout with a small, wet nose, my ears were on top of my head, and I had a big, bushy tail. I was officially an anthropomorphic chipmunk.

"Simon…" I remarked, shocked, "Thank you…" My boyfriend smiled and gave me a gentle squeeze.

"You are very welcome," he replied happily. I smiled back.

"Now, I want to finish this morning with the best present of all," I announced. I dropped to one knee, pulling out a small box that had cost me most of my remaining savings. Simon gasped, his hands covering his mouth as breath escaped him. "Simon, you are the nicest, cutest, and definitely smartest person I have ever met, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Simon was at a loss for words. He managed an excited nod before I slipped the gold band onto his finger. We then embraced in a tight hug, mixed with a gentle nuzzle. This was the happiest moment of my life, and possibly Simon's as well. For the time being, presents were forgotten as we lay down on the couch under a blanket. As we snuggled together, I noticed a very mischievous smirk appear on my beloved's face.

"I think I've got one more Christmas present for you…" he murmured. I felt his hands slip down low, roaming around our midsections. Suddenly, they grasped the waistband of my cotton pajama pants, tugging them down my thighs. My legs did the rest, sending the garment to the floor in a heap. Simon's own pants soon followed, leaving our white, orange/blue seamed briefs exposed to the world. I could barely contain myself.

"I love you… so much…" I murmured, snuggling close to my love. Simon rubbed my back as I nuzzled into his neck and came to a rest. I wanted to stay there forever, safe in my love's arms. For a while, though, we did; quietly snuggled together as we watched some TV. We chose NCIS, one of my favorite TV shows. Eventually, we would have to leave this paradise, but until then I would cherish every single moment we spent together.

I love you, Simon Seville...


End file.
